


More Than They Bargained For

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh & Donna find out about their baby & Ainsley's mother comes to stay with her & Sam.





	1. More Than They Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**More Than They Bargained For**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these character. All Character and The West Wing Belong to Aaron Sorkin 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but tiny things might pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Ainsley is 5 ½ months along and Donna is 4 ½ months along. 

**The White House - Josh's Office**

_Josh's POV:_

"Josh, I'm going to go nuts," Sam says as he strides into my office and slams the door behind him. See, Sam's been freaking out because Ainsley's mother has decided to come stay with them for two weeks. 

"So Ainsley went to pick her up at the airport?" I ask since Sam must have complained ten times this morning that she was coming in today. 

"Yes, and she's bringing her over here so she can meet me right away," Sam says not sounding at all excited about it.. 

"Well look at it this way, she can't kill you in the presence of the secret service," I joke. See Sam thinks Ainsley's mom hates him for being a Democrat who got her youngest daughter pregnant and hasn't married her. Ainsley has assured Sam that her mom doesn't hate him and that she'll warm up to him after she meets him. 

"Way to be supportive there Josh," Sam complains. 

"You're right, she'll probably wait to kill you until after she's invaded your home and set up her Republican Shrine there," I tease again. What? I can't help it if I think its funny that Sam is going to be outnumbered by both women and Republicans in his own home. 

"Josh, are you teasing Sam again?" Donna asks as she breezes into my office and drops a pile of stuff onto my desk. Damn she's good. She can tell just by the looks on our faces what's going on in here. 

"Its just too tempting," I explain, which is completely true. 

"Joshua, play nice," Donna warns as she leaves again. 

"You're lucky. Donna's parents like you," Sam complains. 

"Yeah, now they do. Before I was Josh Lyman, the overbearing boss who kept their daughter away from home," I admit. 

"Yeah, but your mother-in-law adores you now. You're Josh Lyman, son- in-law extrodinair. They pick up on how well you take care of her and how much you love her. To Ainsley's parents, I'm Sam Seaborn, the Democratic corrupter who failed to make an honest woman out of their daughter," Sam complains. I like my title better. "Yeah, but really who can compare to me?" I ask, letting my ego show. Before Sam can answer, Donna walks in and says that Ainsley and her mother are here. 

"Well, send them in," I say. Sam wipes his hands on his pants as he prepares to meet Ainsley's mother. 

"Sam, this is my mother, Emily Hayes. Mom, this is Sam," Ainsley says. I think Sam may have been right about Ainsley's mom not being to pleased about the whole situation because she makes no more to embrace him and only coldly stick out her hand for him to shake. 

"Mr. Seaborn," she says as she shakes his hand. 

"Please call me Sam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sam says and flashes her a smile that I think fails to earn him points. I notice that she doesn't tell Sam that its nice to meet him. 

_Sam's POV_

She's hates me. I knew it from the phone, but now I get evidence in first person. Ainsley's mother hates me. She didn't even say it was nice to meet me. You know why? Because she's not happy to meet me. She'd be happy if I just disappeared. "Mother, this is Josh Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff," Ainsley says as she breaks the silence by introducing her mother to Josh. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lyman. I've seen your picture in the paper several times," Emily says as she gives Josh a smile that she failed to give to me. Why does everyone like Josh? 

"Please call me Josh," Josh says as he extends his hand. "And this is my wife Donna." 

"Oh yes, I saw pictures of your wedding in Time magazine," Emily says, putting an emphasis on the word wedding and throwing a pointed glance in my direction. See, she doesn't understand that Ainsley and I agreed to wait. This wasn't just me. This was a mutual decision. 

"Come on mother, Sam and I want you to meet Leo McGarry," Ainsley says as she leads her mother out of Josh's office with me trailing along after them since Ainsley has basically instructed me to come along. I'd rather stay in Josh's office. 

"Margaret, does he have a minute?" Ainsley asks when we get to Leo's office. 

"He's got five minutes before his final briefing of the day," Margaret says and so we go in for a quick meeting. 

"Ainsley, Sam what can I do for you?" Leo says as we enter his office. 

"Leo, I'd like you to meet my mother, Emily Hayes," Ainsley says. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter speaks so highly of you," Emily gushes as she shakes Leo's hand. Okay, so she doesn't hate me because I'm a Democrat, it must run much deeper than that since she has no problem with Josh, Donna, or Leo. 

"Well you've raised a wonderful daughter. You have every reason to be proud," Leo says. 

"I want to thank you for being the one person in this White House that was always there for her," Emily says. 

"MOM! Everyone is here for me, not just Leo. Sam's always here for me," Ainsley insists. 

"Oh right, how could I forget Sam," Emily says in a cold tone. Yep, she hates me. 

"Your daughter is right Ms. Hayes. Everyone is here for her. She's a part of the team and we're thrilled to have her," Leo says. 

"Well, that's awful nice of you to say Mr. McGarry," Emily says. 

**Sam & Ainsley's Apartment**

_Ainsley's POV_

UGH!! I really want to scream. I hard as it is for me to say, I think my mother really might hate Sam. All day she has either ignored him or had made some rude comment about him. When we brought her to the aparment we share, she complained that it wasn't big enough for a baby. When Sam left the room, she complained to me that he wasn't providing for me or the baby properly. 

"Mother! He's providing for both of is fine. This is a very big apartment. We have a big bedroom, an office we share, this will be the baby's bedroom, and the other guestroom can double as a playroom as the baby grow," I insist. 

"A baby deserves to grow up in a house with a yard rather than an apartment building, and as long as we're on the subject, a baby deserves to grow up in a proper family with a mother and father who a married," my mom complains. I take a deep breath before I answer. 

"Mother, both Sam and I work at the White House. We need to be close so we can be there at a moments notice at any hour of the day or night. That's why we choose this apartment. We've talked about a house in Virginia, but we decided that due to our jobs, that will have to wait until after the Bartlet administration," I explain, trying to dodge the marriage issue. 

"Okay that explains the lack of a proper house. What do you have to say about the lack of a marriage Miss? Your father and I didn't raise you to think that way," my mother complains. 

"No, mom you didn't, but you always said that I could make my own decisions," I say. 

"Ainsley, are you sure this is your idea? Are you sure its not his so he can slip away easily when he gets bored? I've seen the stories about him and that prostitute," my mom says. 

"Mother, yes Sam slept with a call girl, but he didn't pay her money, he didn't even know what she was. He didn't get bored with her, but he couldn't have a relationship with a call girl because of his job. He's still friends with her. And yes, this was my idea. Sam and I made the decision together. We are not saying that we'll never get married, we're saying that we don't want the baby to be the reason we HAVE to get married. If we get to that point, we want get marry because we can live without the other," I say. 

"Are you sure he loves you as much as you love him?" my mother asks. 

"Yes! I'm very sure he loves me that much. Mom, please just give him a chance," I beg. 

"Fine, I'll try to give him a chance for your sake baby," my mother says as she kisses the top of my head. I leave her in the guestroom since she has said that she's tired and wants to go to sleep. I find Sam in our bed reading and I climb into it with him. Seeking comfort, I snuggle against him and sigh when he wraps his arms around me. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks me. 

"My mother doesn't approve of me, doesn't approve of us. She thinks I'm still a baby," I complain. 

"You're anything but a baby. You're a brilliant woman who kicked my ass on TV, won the admiration of a President, earned a job in the White House, stole my heart, and is having my baby," Sam says with a smile. 

"She thinks you don't love me," I tell him. 

"Then she's blind," Sam retorts. 

"She thinks the reason we're not married is because you want to be able to slip away when you get bored," I tell him. 

"I'm not going to get bored. I love you and our life together," Sam says. 

"I know and I told her that. We don't need marriage to be happy. Its just not in the cards for us," I say. 

"Its not in the cards for us right now," Sam corrects. 

"Yeah, right now," I agree with a smile. I'm pretty sure that marriage is in the cards someday. We seem to talk about the future a lot and it almost seems like we're already married. Sam and I are forever. We don't need to rings to prove it, although I'm pretty sure that we'll be getting them sometime soon.

**Saturday - Josh & Donna's Apartment**

_Donna's POV_

I woke up with a smile of excitement on my face. Today is the day I've been waiting for for months. Today, Josh and I get to find out the sex of our baby. Josh is still sleeping soundly, which needs to be corrected. 

"Wake up sleepy head," I whisper in his ear. 

"Just five more minutes Donna," Josh complains, keeping his eyes shut. Not happening buster. 

"Josh, if I give you five minutes, you'll take another half hour," I complain. 

"Sounds good to me," Josh mumbles, ready to fall back asleep. He's obviously too sleepy to remember what today is. 

"Okay, while you do that, I'll go to the doctor alone and find out the sex of our baby," I say as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. That worked because in seconds, Josh is out of bed claiming "I'm up. I'm up." 

"Daddy's a little excited," I tell my stomach. 

"Of course I am. I'm ready to find out what you are," Josh tells the baby who still can't hear us. He places his hands on my stomach and feels the mound. "Now this baby is a Lyman. Ainsley's a month further along that you, but this baby is showing its Lyman genes and growing faster," Josh says. I role my eyes at him. I can't believe that the competition between Sam and Josh has already began. I look down and my stomach though and see that this time, Josh is right. My stomach is larger than Ainsley's. I think it may be due to the that that this is the first time since high school that I have allowed myself to eat what ever I want, whenever I want it, without thinking about calories. I don't mind looking like a boat now, but I am going to have to work hard to lose the weight later. 

**The Doctor's Office**

_Josh's POV_

The Doctor and I are standing in the exam room when Donna emerges from the bathroom wearing the paper gown with a hole that allows her stomach to stick out. I can't help myself, I have to smile at the sight. 

"Josh, you've got the `look what I've done' look on your face again. By your face, you'd think that you were the first man to get a woman pregnant," my wife says. 

"Well, not the first, but I think I did a damn good job of it judging by how big your stomach it," I say. 

"Your husband's right Donna, you're quite big for 4 ½ months along," the doctor says. 

"I can't help it. I'm hungry all the time and what I'm hungry for is usually high calorie food," Donna says. At least today is not one of those days where she is upset about the weight gain. 

"Well, listen to your body. It knows when its hungry, and don't worry about the weight gain. You'll lose it all after the baby if you work hard," the doctor tells Donna. "Now lets let a look at that baby." 

The doctor rubs some gel on Donna stomach and then pulls out a device that she is going to press against her stomach. 

"Does that hurt?" I ask Donna. As the doctor presses it against her and waits for the image to appear. 

"Nope, you feel the pressure, but it doesn't hurt," Donna says as our baby appears on the monitor. I hear a lot of swooshing noise and see movement on the screen, but I can't make out what anything is. I don't think Donna can either, but she is mesmerized by the image anyway. 

"Hmmm," the doctor says as she examines the picture. "Donna, I'm just going to poke your stomach for a moment." She starts poking Donna's stomach while keeping her eyes on the screen. I think she may be trying to get the baby to flip around so she can get a better view of it so she can tell if it's a boy or a girl. She presses her palm against the side of Donna's stomach and that causes a great deal of movement on the screen. She smiles at the image and I think she achieved her goal. 

"So what are we having?" I ask. 

"Twins," the doctor says. 

"TWINS?!?!" Donna and I exclaim at once. 

"Yes, twins. This large one here in the front is your son, but I saw something that looked like a hand sticking out behind him. I poked around to see if I could get it to move so I could tell better. You can see it now. Its your daughter. She's much smaller, but she looks fine," the doctor tells us. 

Sequel - "Preparations"


	2. More Than They Bargained For 2

**More Than They Bargained For**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these character. All Character and The West Wing Belong to Aaron Sorkin 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but tiny things might pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Ainsley is 5 ½ months along and Donna is 4 ½ months along. 

* * *

**The Doctor's Office**

_Donna's POV_

Twins? Josh and I are having twins? The doctor has just given us this news, but it hasn't sunk in yet. I knew I was bigger than expected, but I had no idea that there were two babies in there. I'm just sitting here looking at the screen which shows my son and daughter although I admit I'm not sure what is what in this fuzzy picture. 

"Think you can handle twins?" the doctor asks with a smile. 

"I'm Josh Lyman. I can handle anything," Josh says. I just give him a look and he quickly corrects himself. "I mean, with Donna there I can handle anything." That's more like it. Josh left to his own devices might be a disaster. 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," the doctor says with a smile. 

"Doctor, knowing my family history of having problem pregnancies, will twins cause more problems?" I ask, praying the answer is no. 

"At this time, there is no reason to suspect that. We'll want you to come in for checkups every other week so we can make sure things are progressing as they should. We're also going to boost your daily vitamin regiment. You may need more rest, but I'm just going to advise you to listen to your body on that one," the doctor says. 

"I'm going to run and get you a pamphlet on having twins. I'll leave the monitor on so you two can look at your babies for a couple more minutes," the doctor says before exiting the room. Silence reigns as Josh and I look at the picture before us. 

"So, we're having two babies," I say, stating the now obvious to get the conversation rolling. 

"Yeah we'll you know me. I always but in double the effort to maximize the output. Just wait until next time," Josh teases and I can practically hear him telling Sam that he's "so da man." 

"We're not maximizing anything buster. My womb is only so big. Two is plenty," I inform him. "So how do you feel about this development?" I ask. Truthfully, I'm still pretty shocked but I think we can handle it. 

"Shocked," he admits and I'm glad he's being honest with me. "Listen Donna, one baby was fine with me, but I'm fine with having twins too. It'll be more work, but Donna we run a country so this should be no problem," Josh says. "How do you feel about it?" 

"I can honestly say that I'm equally shocked. As long as their healthy, then I'm happy," I say. Josh smiles at me and gives me a brief kiss. "I'm going to get even fatter," I jokingly complain. 

"Just more of you to love," Josh says quickly. 

"Joshua Lyman, you got that line from a book, didn't you?" I accuse. 

"Donna, would I use a line from a book on you," Josh asks. I just give him a glare and he buckles. "Okay, yeah I got it from a book. Sam got this book `A Father's Guide to Pregnancy and How to Keep Her Happy.'" 

"Does Sam need that book?" I ask. 

"Apparently more than I do. He even highlighted all the good lines," Josh informs me. 

"Hey, look at that," I say, pointing to the screen. The larger of the two babies has just started moving all around. 

"Wow, our son is pretty active," Josh comments, his eyes glued to the image. "Can you feel it?" 

"Not yet, but I should be able to anyday," I say. 

"You have to tell me right when that happens," Josh says. 

"Sure, you'll be in a meeting with a Congressman & I'll just pop my head in to say the babies are moving," I joke thinking there is no way he would want me to do that. 

"Absolutely," Josh says with a smile. Seriously? He'd want me to interrupt him for that? 

"What about your bulldog image you're always trying to protect?" I ask. 

"Who cares about the image? If our babies are moving, I want to know about it," Josh asserts firmly. 

"Deal," I say, happy that he's taking sure an interest. 

"It can be the start of a new image, the protective father bulldog, similar but stronger than the previous one," Josh claims. 

"You're going to drive our daughter nuts as she grows up, aren't you?" I accuse. 

"Of course. It will be my job to scare away gomers," Josh claims. 

"Thankfully, that day is years away and hopefully you'll have become reasonable by then," I say, even though I highly doubt it. I look at my daughter's image on the screen and silently apologize for the trouble she'll have dating later since her father will probably succeed in scaring the gomers away. "She's so small," I say. She's half the size of her brother. 

"Yeah, she's tiny, but she'll make it. We're both fighters so I'm sure she will be too" Josh says firmly. 

The doctor reenters and hands us some information on having twins. She sets me up with a regular appointment, every other Saturday at noon so that Josh can come with since he doesn't want to miss anything. 

"So when do we tell everyone?" I ask Josh. 

"Monday morning staff. Better to tell everyone at once," Josh says and I agree. 

"So what do we do today?" I ask. 

"First, lets grab some lunch since I know you're hungry and then we'll hit the baby stores and pick up some stuff to start the nursery," Josh suggests. 

* * *

**Monday Morning - The White House**

_Sam's POV_

This has been without a doubt the worst weekend in recent history! I am making no progress in befriending Ainsley's more and I get the feeling that she hates me more with each passing day. Now she thinks that since I come from a "broke home" that leaving is in my blood and our child will have a broke home too. I just about screamed at her that as the product of a broke home, family is even more important to me. This was part of the reason that I wanted to get married for the right reasons so that the marriage will have a better chance. 

Nothing I say or do seems to make her happy and often it just gives her more ammunition to fire at me. Like yesterday for instance, it was Sunday, so I woke up early to make Ainsley breakfast in bed. I was in the kitchen making an blueberry pancakes for her, when Emily informed me that Ainsley prefers buttermilk pancakes and wholewheat pancakes are better for babies, but if I wanted to keep making blueberry ones, to go right ahead. She doesn't even recognize that I'm going out of my way to be nice and that since I'm around all the time I know that it is fruit that Ainsley has been craving for the past 2 weeks. 

Then again last night when I offered to paint Ainsley's toenails for her, Emily had a fit that I only wanted perfect looking women and that it was ridiculous of me to expect pregnant woman to worry about such trivial details as painting their toe nails. I could care less if her toe nails are painted, but I know that Ainsley likes them that way and that it is hard for her to bend over and do them now. That resulted in a fight between Ainsley and her mother and the tension was still think in the air when Ainsley and I left for work this morning. 

After walking Ainsley down to her office, I head straight into Josh's office and slam the door behind me. Ugh! He looks ridiculously happy. 

"What are you so happy about?" I ask. Yeah, I know I'm a bit envious. 

"I had a great weekend and today is shaping up to be another great day," Josh says. Yep, sickeningly happy. He's got that "look what I've done" look on his face. He probably got a lot of sex this weekend, and possibly even this morning. There was no sex for me with Ainsley's mother in the apartment. 

"Who were you on with the phone with?" I ask. 

"Donna's mother. She just wanted to know how Donna's mood was and if she was eating right and she trust me to tell her the truth more than she trusts Donna," Josh says. Okay, going to scream here. I lose my control which I've been dying to do all weekend and slam my hand into Josh's door. Okay, that hurt! I start shaking my hand. 

"Well, at least it wasn't a window. Trust me that a window hurts much more," Josh says. 

"JOSH! Are you okay? What was that?" Donna asks as she throws the door open and comes running in, smacking Sam in the head with the door in the process. 

Ouch! Damn it! I just can't win today. I rub my head where the door just hit. Yeah, that's going to leave a bump. 

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Donna apologizes. 

"Its okay. You heard the noise and were worried about Josh. No hard feelings," I say. 

"Are things improving between you and Emily?" Donna asks gently. 

"No. Not at all. She hates me. What ever I do is wrong in her eyes," I say. 

"Sam, I'm sure that's not true……"Donna begins. 

"No, its true. No need to sugar coat it. If I make breakfast, I make the wrong thing. If I paint Ainsley's toe nails, I'm a pig. If I rent a chick flick that Ainsley loves, I picked a movie designed to make her cry when she does enough of that already. Oh and I want to sentence my child to living in a broken home. And all that stuff was just what happened yesterday," I say. 

"Sam's I'm so sorry," Donna says. 

"Ainsley's mother thinks I'm the spawn of the devil while your mom thinks Josh is a paragon of fatherhood. I don't get it," I say. 

"Sam, I'm sure your just as good at the fatherhood thing as Josh is, and probably better in some areas. He doesn't pain my toes. Ainsley always tells me that she can't get over how great you are," Donna says. 

"You guys coming to senior staff?" CJ asks as she sticks her head in the door. 

"Yep, on our way," Josh says as he grabs Donna's hand and pulls her out the door with us. 

"You're bringing Donna to Senior Staff?" CJ asks. 

"Yeah, we're got an announcement to make," Josh replies. 

"Ah, time to reveal the gender of the baby," I realize. "BONNIE, call Ainsley & have her come up to the senior staff meeting." 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

There are more people than usually at the senior staff meeting since they all want to find out who won the baby pool about whether Donna and I are having a girl or boy. Well, I guess this is one where everyone wins since we are having one of each. 

"Alright, let's start with your announcement since I know that's what everyone is waiting for," Leo says to Donna and I. 

"It's a girl, right?" CJ says. She probably wants another member of the sisterhood. 

"Well, you're half right," Donna says with a grin. 

"Half right? Aren't there only 2 choices?" Charlie says. 

"You're having twins?!" Dr. Bartlet exclaims. 

"Yep! One girl and one boy," Donna says with excitement. Everyone is offering their congratulations as I stand there beaming. I know I've got the smug look on my face that usually results in Donna reminding me that I'm not the first man to get a woman pregnant so I shouldn't be so smug. 

"I'm going to be the size of a house by the time this is over," I hear Donna say, but somehow I don't think I'll mind. 

"Have you told your mother?" Leo asks me. 

"Yeah. She's thrilled since she's been wanting me to get to work on grandkids for years. This two for the price of one thing worked great for her. Donna's mother was equally excited. Donna's mother is going to stay with us for a couple weeks before the baby to help Donna when she has to stay at home," I say. I'm just thankful that my mother-in- law likes me so I won't have to go through the hell Sam is dealing with. 


	3. More Than They Bargained For 3

**More Than They Bargained For**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these character. All Character and The West Wing Belong to Aaron Sorkin 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but tiny things might pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Ainsley is 5 ½ months along and Donna is 4 ½ months along. 

* * *

**Sam & Ainsley's Apartment**

_Ainsley's POV_

Oh my God, they are at it again! My mother and Sam can't be in the same room without arguing. Sam had planned to make dinner, but my mother barged in there and started in on him again. I have to give Sam credit because he has been doing a pretty good job of keeping control of his temper all week. 

"Samuel, what on Earth are you making?" my mother asked as she peered over his shoulder. 

"I'm making spaghetti," Sam answered. 

"Oh marvelous, deprive my daughter of vegetable at the time when she needs them the most," my mother complained. I let out a groan, knowing that another fight between the two of them was coming and again it was all my mother's fault. My mother can be so sweet to me and to most people, but she just can't seem to show that side to Sam. 

"Actually if you'd look in the fridge, you'd see a salad that I already prepared and a bowl of veggies that I am going to sauté and serve along side the pasta," Sam said. My mother made a face as she headed for the fridge because once again she was unable to catch Sam. 

"Sam, you put onions in here? Don't you know onions cause gas in pregnant women? Are you trying to make my daughter more uncomfortable than you already have?" my mother asked as she looked at the veggies Sam had ready. That really is unfair. How could she expect Sam to know that. I mean he reads the pregnancy books but its not like he can remember everything. I'm sure he was just thinking that normally I love onions. 

"I didn't know that," Sam said as my mother set to work picking all the onions out while muttering about Sam not even taking interest in my pregnancy and learn about these things. That's when I left the room and flung myself on my bed because I needed to be alone. No, scratch that. I need Sam, but I can't have him because his in the kitchen trying not to kill my mother. Usually, Sam and I chat while cooking dinner, but we can't do that today. The fact that she really does seem to hate him makes me want to cry. I love Sam and I really wish my family would too, but according to my mom, Sam is scum. 

I don't understand how my mom can think this is helping, because she has succeeded in making this one of the worst weeks of my life. She is horrible to Sam and I have to listen to it all the time. To make matters worse, I haven't had much time alone with Sam. I sure as heck haven't had any sex all week, and for some reason my body seems to be craving it right now. According to the book, that's completely normal. Probably most women don't have their mother staying with them at this point in their pregnancy. 

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I am being gently shaken awake. 

"Ainsley, baby, get up. Its time to eat dinner," my mother says sweetly as she softly shakes my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," I say as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Don't worry about that for a second. You're pregnant and your body knows when it needs to rest. You were just listening to it," my mom says as she reaches down and brushes the hair out of my hair. 

"Yeah, my doctor does want me to rest more," I admit. 

"I used to take a nap everyday while I was pregnant with you. Maybe you can try to set aside time for a daily nap too," my mother suggests. 

"That's kind of hard when you work in the White House mom," I say. It's not like I can say `excuse me Congressman, but I need to go take a nap.' That just wouldn't fly. 

"Well, don't you worry about this. We'll figure it out. Now let's get you fed," my mom says as she offers her hand and helps me out of bed. We walk out to the table together to find Sam waiting patiently for us. 

"Mmmm…It smells wonderful Sam," I say as I sit down at the table. "But not half as wonderful as it tastes," I say after taking a big bite. "Mom, isn't Sam a great cook?" I ask after another big bite. 

"Yes, it is rather good," my mom admits in what may be the first compliment she has ever given Sam. 

"Thank you. I knew that Ainsley's been craving starches lately so I thought spaghetti would be a good choice," Sam says. 

"Great choice sweetie," I say as I lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Well, dinner was a little tense, but not too bad considering how things have been between Ainsley's mother and I this past week. We managed to make it through dinner without fighting. I think it was for Ainsley's sake that her mother didn't try to bait me since I have noticed that Ainsley usually isn't present when her mother does that. Now we are all gathered in the living room and talking. 

"Hey, Ains, look what someone gave me today," I say as I pass her a paper. 

"You might be a Republican if….." Ainsley says as she reads the title. 

"Its funny. Read it," I urge. 

She complies and begins to read. "You might be a Republican if you think `proletariat' is a type of cheese. Oh please!" Ainsley says with a laugh. 

"Oh my God Sam! Josh would die because he fits this one," Ainsley says as she thrusts the paper at me. 

"You might be a Republican if you've ever called your assistant `Tootsie', `Hon' or `Sweetheart'. Yeah, okay Josh does fit that one," I admit. "And this one would need to be changed from if you fax the FBI a list of 'Commies in my Neighborhood' to `Gomers in my Neighborhood.'" 

"Ohhh what about this one. `You ever told a child that Oscar the Grouch "lives in a trash can because he is lazy and doesn't want to contribute to society.' You mean I can raise our child to think that?" Ainsley jokes. 

"Not a chance," I say with a grin. 

"You might be a Republican is you're a pro-lifer, but support the death penalty. Well honey I guess this seals it because I'm both of those," Ainsley says. 

"Yeah, well everyone has their flaws," I tease and Ainsley sticks her tongue out at me. 

"Are you enjoying making fun of her political affiliations?" Emily asks me. 

"We're just joking around. Last week she bought me a book called Democrats Do the Dumbest Things," I explain. We have to joke about our parties so we don't take partisan politics too seriously. 

"Mom relax, its just harmless fun," Ainsley says before yawning. 

"Ainsley, baby, you're tired. You didn't get a long enough nap. Why don't you go to bed," Emily suggests. 

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll just stay up a little longer. I'm not ready to go to bed yet," Ainsley says. 

"Ainsley I really think you should go to sleep," her mother insists. 

"I'm fine," Ainsley insists. 

"Ainsley really…."Emily starts. 

"SHE'S FINE!" I say. "Look Ainsley knows her body. She knows what she needs and she'll go to bed when she's ready." 

"Baby, I really think…." Emily starts again to Ainsley. 

"She not a baby. In fact, she's carrying a baby and she's damn good at it. We had a scare but she's been taking great care of herself to ensure the baby's safety. She knows her body's needs better than we do," I say, venting my frustration which has been bottled up all week. 

"She's yawning which means she's tired and is just fighting against it. Maybe she wouldn't be this tired if she didn't have to work all day," Emily says. 

"She doesn't HAVE to work all day. She WANTS to work all day. We talked about the option of her staying at home but she didn't want to and I can't blame her. She's worked too hard to get where she is and she loves what she does. I can't ask her to give that up. You should know that she did cut her hours and is now home by 6 every evening which was a rarity before," I say as I notice that Ainsley has stood up and is now standing behind the couch watching her mother and I have it out. 

"Sam…" I hear Ainsley say softly. 

"No, Ainsley, your mother needs to hear this. Do you have any idea how important she is? She deals with UN Treaties, Congressional Bills, and policy proposals. She is an integral part of the White House," I say. 

"Sam….." Ainsley says again. 

"Just a second. Listen, I know that you dislike me, but I love your daughter whether you believe it or not. She came on Capital Beat and kicked my ass, which by the far is not an easy thing to do, but I thank my lucky starts everyday that she did. I would do anything in my power to protect her and the baby, and this constant bickering is not good for her," I say. 

"Sam!" Ainsley says and I turn just in time to see her eyes go wide as she gasps and quickly bringing her hands to her stomach. Oh my God, not the baby! 


	4. More Than They Bargained For 4

**More Than They Bargained For**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these character. All Character and The West Wing Belong to Aaron Sorkin 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but tiny things might pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Ainsley is 5 ½ months along and Donna is 4 ½ months along. 

* * *

**Sam & Ainsley's Apartement**

_Ainsley's POV_

Oh my gosh! This is the strangest sensation I've ever felt. It felt like something was flipping around inside of me. I tried to get Sam's attention but I didn't succeed until a second ago when I called him louder before quickly bringing my hands to my stomach. 

"AINSLEY! Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Sam asks as he rushes over to me. I nod that yes I'm okay and yes it is the baby as I keep my hands on my stomach, but Sam doesn't seem to understand. 

"It's the baby!?!? Okay, let's go. I've got the doctor's number on speed dial and we can call him on the way to the hospital," Sam says as he begins pulling me toward the door, but I stand firmly in place. 

"No Sam….." I begin to try to explain it to him. 

"Okay, if you can't make it to the car, I can carry you or call for an ambulance," Sam says in a panicky voice. 

"SAM, relax, the baby just moved," I explain. "I just gasped because it felt so strange and I wasn't expecting it." 

"The baby moved??" Sam asks as he steps closer to me. 

"Yeah," I nod as he takes me in his arms and breathes a sigh of relief. 

"I was so worried," he whispers in my ear. 

"I know. I was just trying to get your attention since we've been waiting for this," I say. 

"Yes we have," Sam says as he kisses the top of my head before kneeling down in front of me and putting his hands on my stomach. "Yes, your mother and I have been waiting for you to decide to move, and you should know that it's a very good thing that you decided to move before Josh's baby or he would be lording that over you for a long time son." Sam tells my stomach before kissing me there too. 

"And so the competition begins," I say with a smile. 

"Of course, and our son wins round one," Sam says as he stands up. 

"Sam, you do remember that our son is older than their babies right?" I say. 

"Yeah, but they are having two so you'd think Donna would feel it earlier," Sam reasons. I just smile and decide to let him have this one. "So what did it feel like when he moved?" Sam asks with interest, keeping his hand on my stomach. 

"Well, its kind of hard to describe. It felt like a flutter inside of me," I say. 

"I wish I could feel it," Sam says as he keeps his hand firmly against my stomach even though we both know it will be a while longer before he can feel our son. 

"I wish you could too," I say honestly. 

"I'm just happy you can feel it. You'll have to keep me informed of his movements," Sam says. 

"I'm glad he finally decided to move. This way I'll know he's okay by the movement," I say. 

"You better move around in there a lot son. We wouldn't want to worry your mother," Sam tells the baby. 

"That sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile since I am enjoying this sensation inside of me. 

"Be careful what you wish for. It feels wonderful now, but in a couple months, he'll be kicking up a storm and you'll be begging him to take a rest so you can get some sleep," my mother says as she walks up to Sam and I who had completely forgotten her presence. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of the movement," I say. 

"Ah the words of a rookie," my mom says as she kisses my cheek and smiles at Sam. Wait a minute, my mother is smiling at Sam? 

"Don't worry too much Sam. You'll be able to feel it in a month or so. When I was pregnant with her, I could lay on my back and pull up my shirt and people could see her kicking. You were the most active of all my babies and this son of yours might take after you," my mother says in what must be the nicest she's been to Sam since she got here. Sam looks shocked too since he was just fighting with my mother a few minutes ago. 

"I think I might owe you an apology. It seems I was wrong about you. From what I've just witnessed, I think you'll make a good father to my grandson and a good boyfriend for my baby," my mom tells Sam. 

"Well, I'm glad you think that Mrs. Hayes," Sam says. 

"I've been a real bitch, haven't I?" my mom asks. Sam looks like he has no idea how to respond, so I do it for him by nodding. "Well, thank you sweetie," my mom says to me. "She can be brutally honest sometimes," my mom tells Sam. "I guess its time I'm honest too. Ainsley's my baby and I just didn't want to see her hurt. I knew she loved you so I figured you just didn't feel the same way about her. What I just witnessed made me change my mind. I admit I still don't understand why you two don't want to get married, but that's a decision you'll have to make. Sam, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you this past week," my mother says. 

"Rest assured, I won't let her get hurt. Apology accepted Mrs. Hayes," Sam says. 

"Sam, you can call me Emily now," my mom says with a smile. 

"Thanks Emily," Sam says, returning her smile. 

"Thank you mom," I say as I hug her, so happy that she's finally seen in Sam a little of what I see in him. 

"You've got nothing to thank me for baby," my mom says as she hugs me back as Sam stands watching with a grin on his face. I know he's happy because he knew how hard on me this tension with my mother was. I smile back at him and reach out my arm so he can join in the hug. He does so and gives me a kiss on my cheek. 

"Okay, you two, I'm going to get my camera," my mom says as she extracts herself from the hug. She returns a second later with a camera and snaps a few pictures. She takes a picture of Sam and I hugging that she says she'll put on her desk. 

"I'll send you a copy so you can put it in the baby book as the first day you felt him move," my mom says. 

"Mom, I think you can Sam are going to get along so well. He's a camera freak too. He actually wants me to let him bring a video camera into the delivery room! He takes pictures of everything. He has already pasted the baby's ultrasound picture in the baby book along side clippings of what was in the news that day, and the White House schedule that day," I say. 

"You don't want him to video tape it baby?" my mom asks. 

"NO! Gross! I would never want to watch that," I insist. "I would not be comfortable with him holding a camera ..you know…down there," I stamper. 

"But Ainsley its not gross, it's a beautiful thing. I wish I had your birth on tape," my mom says. 

"I'm so glad you don't. You would have showed it to all my friends at my birthday parties and I would have been mortified," I say. 

"Oh Ainsley, you exaggerate," my mother says. 

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I take you two lovely ladies out for desert to celebrate the movement of our son and the family reconciliation," Sam offers. 

"I want pie," I announce as I am already on my way to grab my coat. I never turn down an offer of food now, not that I did very much before either. 

"Taking after Toby now?" Sam teases as he helps me into my coat. 

"Watch it Sam," I warn. "I want apple pie and ice cream." 

"And I know never to stand between a pregnant woman and what she wants to eat. Let's go ladies," Sam says before leaning down and whispering to my mom "And maybe you can help be with the whole video camera in the delivery room thing." 

"I heard that and you don't stand a chance!" I announce as we walk out the door. 


End file.
